La jaula
by Lady Cisne
Summary: No siempre la visión que tenemos de una persona es la correcta.


_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, la historia en si misma es un desvarío mio._

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo 2.014 "Parejas al Azar" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw". Ha sido corregido por mi hermanita Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi._

* * *

Ese rincón de la biblioteca estaba siempre vacío. Ni siquiera Granger se acercaba por allí. Era un rincón algo oscuro, pero solitario. Se pasaba por un hueco entre dos estanterías y era el mejor sitio que Draco había encontrado para evadirse de todo ese año. Cuando quería estar a solas, solo tenía que ir allí.

Un día llegó y el sitio estaba ocupado. Reconoció a la chica rubia que estaba allí, Morag MacDougal. Era una ravenclaw de su curso. Lo que no sabía era por qué estaba allí, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse, con su cuaderno abierto, dibujando cosas sin sentido.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía como Morag intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Supuso que si era su santuario, también podría ser el de ella. Y tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparse de otra persona.

Durante un par de semanas, estuvieron compartiendo en silencio ese pequeño rincón de paz para los dos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y hacía como si el otro no estuviera allí.

Pero Draco se encontró mirando a Morag más de la cuenta en las clases, en el gran comedor, en los pasillos…intentando saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la Ravenclaw para que corriera a la biblioteca todas las tardes, a ese rincón que parecía que solo conocían ellos.

Por su parte, Morag también se había fijado en Draco. Le sorprendió mucho encontrárselo en la biblioteca, pero cuando él no dijo nada, a pesar de que sabía que la había visto llorar, se sintió algo aliviada. A lo mejor Malfoy no era como decían. Tenía un profundo aire de tristeza, da abatimiento. Podría ser porque su padre estaba en Azkaban, pero ella estaba segura de que había algo más que atormentaba a su compañero. Además, estaba el misterio de los días que se iba antes de la biblioteca. Había pensado en seguirlo, pero siempre se decía que era una tontería. Era Draco Malfoy, lo más seguro es que fuera a encontrarse con una de sus amantes de turno.

Y ella estaba demasiado dolida con todo lo que había pasado con Terry. Y se suponía que Lisa era su amiga. Al pensar de nuevo en lo que dolía haber visto el beso de Terry y Lisa sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas.

— Hay cosas que parecen un mundo, pero después no son tanto.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy, un susurro más bien, pero que le llegó claramente.

— Las traiciones duelen.

Draco torció la boca.

— A veces vienen bien para librarse de personas que solo intoxican tu vida.

Morag le miró con curiosidad. Intentando saber qué pensaba, pero con el slytherin era muy difícil.

— La vida es muy larga, pero puede hacerse muy dura si las personas que están en ella no son las correctas.

— Supongo que…dos amigos que te traicionan no son personas correctas.

— Podría decirse así.

Un amago de sonrisa. Y eso la hizo sonreír a ella también, porque no es que se vieran muchas sonrisas de Draco Malfoy en esos días.

— ¿Y tú?— se atrevió a preguntar.

— Yo…- jugó con su pluma— Soy una serpiente.

Miró por la ventana y, como si hubiera recibido una señal, se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas.

—MacDougal. Las personas no son siempre como aparentan a primera vista— la miró fijamente con sus ojos plateados— Incluso a los ravenclaw os cuesta a veces juzgar bien a alguien.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero solo se encogió de hombros y salió. Un pergamino se quedó encima de la mesa, uno donde se veían algunos dibujos. La mayoría eran borrones incomprensibles, pero en una esquina había una especie de jaula, bastante bien dibujada.

Esa noche se produjo el ataque de los mortífagos en el colegio. La muerte del director. La noticia de que Draco Malfoy se había unido al ejército del señor Tenebroso.

Y, sin embargo, Morag solo podía pensar en esa jaula y en el asomo de sonrisa de Draco.


End file.
